Survivor
by AthenaKaterina
Summary: For 500 years, Katherine Pierce has been a fighter and survivor. Her world has turned upside down after Elena Gilbert forced her to take the cure and now a vulnerable human, Katherine is raped at Whitmore College. What happens when Stefan Salvatore comes to rescue her - - Steferine. Rated M for language and a rape scene.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters.

Summary: For 500 years, Katherine Pierce has been a fighter and survivor. Her world has turned upside down after Elena Gilbert forced her to take the cure and now a vulnerable human, Katherine is raped at Whitmore College. What happens when Stefan Salvatore comes to rescue her - - Steferine. Rated M for language and rape scene.

* * *

I swayed along to Tin Roof Blues as I took a sip of my vodka. The jazz brought memories of the 1920s. Chicago was ridden with crime and alcohol; the parties were abundant and the blood supply was endless, it was definitely one of my favorite decades.

One look in the mirror brought me back to the present. I was wearing one of my signature looks: curls, little black dress, and a black leather jacket. Everything was perfect except a small blemish that I detected on my forehead.

I gasped in horror as I felt the bumpy red surface. "Oh my God, is that a _pimple_?!" I exclaimed out into the empty room.

I cursed Elena Gilbert as I dabbed more concealer to cover the bump. Pimples were just another downfall of being human again. That conniving bitch of my doppelganger managed to ruin my life once more, my face would never be flawless again.

I sighed as I took one final look in the mirror to make sure that everything else was perfect. I didn't know why I cared anyways; I was only going to a party with a bunch of drunken college students, there was no one to impress.

After I was turned into a human and Silas appeared in Mystic Falls, I was forced to seek protection in Whitmore College by staying in none other than Elena Gilbert's dorm room with her annoying blonde bimbo friend Caroline. It was infuriating to see someone so perky all the time, but I secretly missed her company since she had gone out with Lockwolf for the weekend and left me alone. Now I had no plans other than to attend a frat party.

There was no way I was stepping a foot into Mystic Falls and be exposed to my numerous enemies. Besides, I was not welcome in the Salvatore house. Damon Salvatore would sooner gouge his own eyes than let me step foot into the manor. _But they're such pretty blue eyes_, I thought.

My mind wandered to the other Salvatore brother, the one true love I ever had. I had never felt an attraction so strong in the 500 years that I have been alive. I genuinely envisioned a life with Stefan; we would have traveled the world, we would have _lived_.

I hated the day that I got word that the Mikaelsons were returning to the East Coast in the late 1860s, I had to run away from Mystic Falls and from Klaus. For once in my life, I made the selfless decision to leave Stefan behind. I couldn't bear the thought of him being tortured because Klaus found out that we had a relationship.

Even though Stefan thinks I deceived him all these years, I know otherwise. Our love was pure and I did not have to compel him, it was one of the rare times where I let my true human emotions show.

I shook my thoughts as the song ended. I quickly applied the last of my red lipstick and slipped on my stilettos before heading out. I sighed as I thought about what my life has been reduced to.

In the past, I was used to lavish affairs with royals and prominent socialites. Some of my favorite parties were the masquerade balls hosted by Marie Antoinette. I always wore the most beautiful gowns and masks and after a long night of dancing and drinking, I ended up sleeping with the most handsome Frenchmen.

Unfortunately, those parties were a thing of the past. Now that I could no longer compel anyone, I couldn't even get into exclusive nightclubs. I was going to have to settle for a college party. At least there would be plenty of alcohol and it was better than staying in and watching trashy reality tv shows all night.

I walked down the sidewalk of frat row, the pulsing music with a house full of rowdy students indicated that I had arrived at the right location. I rolled my eyes as I took in my surroundings. I figured I was going to need alcohol to tolerate the obnoxious crowd and terrible music.

As soon as I stepped into the door, I grabbed the nearest bottle I could find, hoping it would be something strong. Don Juan. _Not bad, it will have to do_. I thought as I poured myself a shot and drank it before grabbing a red cup and filling it with vodka.

I noticed a pair of eyes on me, it was a frat boy. I was on my third drink when I that he had moved closer to me, causing me to gag. He reeked of alcohol and cheap cologne.

"Hello beautiful, my name's Robert. What's yours?" he asked in a smooth tone. Seriously, what kind of pick up line was that? Does he really think he can talk to me like that and he'd automatically get my pants?

"My name's Not Interested," I scoffed as I rolled my eyes. Who did he think he was? At one point, only the most handsome gentlemen talked to me, now I was stuck talking to a trust fund loser.

"I love the feisty ones, they're the best conquest" he replied with a cocky grin.

If I were still a vampire, I would have wiped that grin off his face by crushing his balls. Instead, I was resigned to pouring my cup of vodka over him before walking away.

I headed over to the bar again to grab some more alcohol. I can't believe I wasted it on that imbecile. I wasn't even halfway through my drink before I felt a presence behind me.

"What do you want?" I hissed when I turned around and saw that it was the same frat boy.

"You're going to pay for that," he said in a low tone.

I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "I'm not going to waste my time with you, go fuck yourself."

I finished the rest of my drink before deciding to walk back to the dorm. Clearly this idiot wasn't getting a hint and he'd only be pestering me for the rest of the party.

I sighed as I walked down the concrete pavement. My feet were killing me, wearing high heels never hurt until after I had become human. I cursed Elena Gilbert, I was miserable yet again because of her.

She has everything, family, the Salvatore boys wrapped around her finger and the only reason the Salvatore I truly love won't give me a second glance is because of her. If that frat boy had made a pass at Elena, the Salvatores would have been on his ass in seconds. I loathed Elena Gilbert.

I was engrossed in my thoughts that I had not heard the footsteps behind me. I turned around when I heard a branch snap and I saw Robert following me.

Uneasiness consumed me as I walked faster, it was very difficult to walk at a brisk pace with heels. I eventually gave up and kicked off my heels and ran when I saw Robert walking faster.

I felt him grab my arm and yanked me towards him before covering my mouth to muffle my scream.

"Hello beautiful," he said with a grin. He uncovered my mouth and used both arms to pull me closer to him. I gagged at his alcoholic breath.

"What the hell do you want? Let go of me!" I said, trying to mask my fear as I struggled against his grip.

"I told you, the feisty ones are the best conquest," he replied as he pushed me down onto the field and straddled me before beginning to tear at my dress. I pounded against him, a move that would have crushed his collar bone in the past; now, my fists did little more than annoy him as he slapped me across the face and held my hands down before kissing and biting my neck.

Something that had once been pleasurable for me was turning into something painful and disgusting.

Tears streamed down my face as I felt him roughly fondle my breasts. I was _Katherine_ _Pierce_. For 500 years, I was an invincible vampire and no one ever defeated me, not even Klaus Mikaelson. I had slept with countless of men. The thought that I had no control over what was happening to me was terrifying. I was reduced to a weak 18 year old girl struggling against a 21 year old frat boy.

His erection pressed against me as he kissed me. I cried as he tore the rest of my dress off and shoved his fingers inside me, causing me to cry out in pain.

"Shut up you little slut. You're wet, you know you like it." He said as he slapped me. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of a belt unbuckling followed by a zipper being pulled down.

"No, please." I begged, something that I had not done in hundreds of years. My pleas fell on deaf ears as he thrust himself inside me. I screamed out; the pain was unbearable.

It seemed like an eternity as he continued to pound into me. I no longer screamed, only tears fell as I tried to ignore what was happening. He eventually stopped and dressed himself.

"Thank you for the night, I'll see you around campus" he replied casually before leaving.

I shivered as I dragged myself to where my jacket had been discarded, the only piece of clothing that I had left. I fumbled for my cellphone and dialed the number of the only person who showed the slightest care about me.

Please pick up, I thought as the phone rang. Just as I was losing hope, I heard his voice.

"If you're calling to complain about college, I'm not interested Katherine" Stefan said as he answered the phone.

"Stefan – please. I need …help," I whispered. It was so hard to speak; my throat was raw from screaming.

"Katherine? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Stefan asked, his tone changing from annoyed to concerned.

"Please, come to Whitmore," I replied as I struggled to hold back my tears.

"Okay. I'll be there soon, alright? Just hang in there," Stefan replied before hanging up.

I pulled my jacket close and prayed that he would arrive fast.

* * *

A/N - That's all for now everyone. I'd much appreciate your feedback and reviews. Merci!


End file.
